Contractual Obligations
by Chlstarr
Summary: Snatcher suffers through his contractual obligation to be a BFF, but he manages to turn the tables a little like any true to form BFF would.


A.N.: I LOVE The Snatcher ok?

* * *

He would've groaned if he could, as he was once again regretting even letting the revision of his contract with the hat brat slide when she changed it. In all technicalities her changing it made it so that the original was null and void anyway, and that was the only reason he let it slide at all, but he of course would never admit to it.

As it stands now, he wanted to groan because she was taking full advantage of his contractual obligation to be her BFF, by _braiding_ the fluff on his neck that was his hair in life. And she had help, as Bow Kid had gleefully joined her in putting such colorful touches of ribbons and ties, and the glittery bolas (those ball tie things) in every set of strands they could braid. He was pretty sure they started using those tiny sparkly butterfly clips too. Snatcher only found comfort in the fact that he would be contractually obligated to extract revenge by playing with their hair and braiding it as well.

Bow Kid's hair would be a little tricky to work with but it was still doable. Hat Kid's hair on the other hand, was already in a ponytail so he could easily braid that and just add an extra scrunchy of some sort, in a design of his choosing of course, to top it all off and keep the braid in place.

He read one of his old law books while he waited ever so patiently while the girls chatted about nonsensical things. When they were done and showed what he looked like in a hand mirror they had brought with them, he gasped and shrilled in horror that he would extract his revenge right that second, tossing his book aside and scooping up a kid in each arm from behind him (they were sitting on the back of his chair when they were braiding), he shuffled them to both sit in his noodle of a lap.

Snatcher started with Hat Kid, lifting her hat and putting it on his own head out of spite, then he started to braid her hair and finished it off with a dark, thin purple scrunchy with his smiling likeness that was attached to it like a bauble, and he added other such magically made baubles with his likeness on them as small decorations along every other bit of hair on the braid.

Next up was Bow Kid, who currently complimented his work on Hat Kid's braid and the added decorations. It didn't take long for him to formulate a plan for this mop of curls that was Bow Kid's hair, he just ended up having to magically make more scrunchies while he combined her curls two by two into one, for each set of two. Each scrunchy had a bauble on it of his likeness since he wasn't quite able to get too creative with her hair otherwise. It certainly didn't help that at the corner of his eye, the hat brat was absolutely fixated on his work on the bow brat's hair in awe, the look boosted his ego at least but it was slightly distracting.

Eventually, just as he was about to finish up, he soon realized that there was an uneven number of curls that Bow Kid had as there were three left. So he combined all three to make a 'rat tail' of sorts instead of a braid, tying it with a tiny bow that of course had a little button with his likeness on it.

"There! You're all finished you two. Now get out of my forest or go bother one of my minions!" He declared at last, leaning back in his chair and crossed his arms grumpily. He would never admit to having fun purely for the fact that he could plaster his face on all those little hair decorations.

Hat Kid passed the mirror over to Bow Kid to admire his handy work, and he had to fight to keep a smile from stretching up the corner of his mouth. They ignored him at first of course and he wasn't the least bit surprised. He was surprised, morbidly so, when they both counted down from three and tackled him just to both give him a smooch, a kid per cheek.

"KIDS, YOU SHOULDN'T BE KISSING STRANGERS!" He shrilled in horror just before they both bounced away and out of his reach.

"You know you're not a stranger, you're our B.F.F.!" Hat Kid reminded him before she and Bow Kid giggled in unison, and scampered away, Hat Kid having snatched her hat back from him during the small smooch.

"Blasted kids." He muttered under his breath and returned to his reading. Unfortunately for him, by the request of both kiddos, he had no choice but to at least wear his new decorations and braids for the rest of the day, and could only undo them at the equivalent of Subcon Forest's sunset or bath time if he bothered to bathe at all. Which he didn't since he was a ghostly shadow.

Thus he had to suffice to accepting his current fate and just cook up more contracts as revenge.


End file.
